In relation to a flow rate measuring apparatus of this type and a program thereof, there has hitherto been proposed a gas meter (a flow rate measuring apparatus) that enables setting of a gas-appliance-specific fee system and a time-of-day fee system by use of the fact that a range of a gas flow rate is limited by a gas appliance (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
The related-art flow rate measuring apparatus described in Patent Document 1 enables setting of a gas-appliance (group)-specific fee system and a time-of-day fee system as follows. Of gas appliances used in a common household, a water heater, a bath boiler, and the like, used for supplying hot water entail consumption of large quantity of used gas (amounts of consumption) per hour, whilst a gas cooker and a rice cooker in a kitchen, a gas heater, a gas heat pump (GHP), and the like, entail consumption of small quantity of used gas (amounts of consumption). Gas appliances that consume intermediate amount of gas with respect to the above-described quantity of used gas (amounts of consumption) are classified into special appliances; hence, a fee is set for each flow rate category of a certain range and adjusted, whereby a gas-appliance (group)-specific fee corresponding to a unit flow category can be set. For instance, a time-of-day fee system is then applied to a unit flow category including a specific appliance, such as a bath boiler, whereby user service can be further diversified, and gas companies, and the like, can implement sales strategies for increasing quantity of used gas.
The following has also been proposed as a mechanism for determining the type of an appliance operated (see; for instance, Patent Document 2).
FIG. 26 shows a related-art gas meter (flow rate measuring apparatus) described in Patent Document 2. As shown in FIG. 26, the related-art flow rate measuring apparatus is constituted by a flow rate measurement unit 1 that measures the flow rate of gas flowing through a gas passage; a flow rate storage unit 2 that stores the gas flow rate measured by the flow rate measurement unit 1; an appliance determination unit 3 that determines a currently-used appliance from the gas flow rate measured by the flow rate measurement unit 1; a flow rate integration unit 4 that integrates the gas flow rate measured by the flow rate measurement unit 1; a flow rate report unit 5 that displays a value computed by the flow rate integration unit 4; a flow rate pattern table 6 that categorizes, for each control step (an ignition time, an initial transition period, and a period of stabilization), partial flow rate patterns into which there are divided a series of gas flow rate patterns stemming from combustion control in connection with a total number of gas appliances used in each household; and an appliance table 7 that determines, as correspondence, combinations of a plurality of types of gas appliances with corresponding partial flow rate patterns.
The appliance determination unit 3 has a control step determination module 3a that determines the respective control steps from a detected gas flow rate pattern (a flow rate waveform against time); a partial flow rate pattern extraction module 3b that extracts a partial flow rate pattern from a gas flow rate waveform divided for each control step; and a matching module 3c that extracts a matched gas appliance from the flow rate pattern table 6 and the appliance table 7 by taking the partial flow rate pattern as a clue.
When a gas combustion appliance is newly activated, a start time of use and a result of measurement subsequently performed by the flow rate measurement unit 1 are stored in the flow rate storage unit 2 by the configuration, in order to make it possible to specify a waveform of a gas flow rate with respect to a time. The control step module 3a analyzes a stored waveform of the gas flow rate (a change over time in gas flow rate), thereby determining correspondence between respective periods of the waveform to respective control steps of combustion control. Moreover, the partial flow rate extraction module 3b divides the waveform of the gas flow rate for each control step and extracts characteristic data about the thus-divided partial flow rate patterns.
Finally, the characteristic data extracted by the matching module 3c are compared with the flow rate patterns of the respective control steps stored in the flow rate pattern table 6, thereby searching a matched pattern, and use of a gas appliance is determined from how the characteristic data pertaining to the three control steps match the flow rate pattern table 6. A determination as to how a match arises is performed by use of the appliance table 7.
Since the currently-used appliance can be thereby determined, optimum operation can be monitored for each appliance by utilization of a determination result.
A flow rate measuring apparatus described in Patent Document 3 is also available as the related-art flow rate measuring apparatus. As shown in FIG. 27, a flow rate measuring apparatus described in Patent Document 3 has a gas flow rate measurement unit 1001 that measures the flow rate of gas flowing through a gas passage; a flow rate increase detection unit 1002 that detects an increase in flow rate from a measurement result; a flow rate increase/decrease detection unit 1003 that detects an instantaneous incremental/decremental change in gas flow rate stemming from an increase in flow rate; an appliance determination unit 1004 that determines activation of a new gas combustion appliance at the time of detection of an instantaneous incremental/decremental change; and a flow rate registration unit 1005 that registers an increment in gas flow rate detected by the gas flow rate increase detection unit 1002 as an increment in gas flow rate stemming from initiation of use of the new gas appliance (see; for instance, Patent Document 3).
Attention is paid to a phenomenon of a stable gas flow rate being achieved after undergoing instantaneous increase or decrease when use of a new gas appliance is activated, and initiation of use of a new gas appliance is determined at the time of determination of an incremental/decremental change by the foregoing configuration, whereby initiation of use of a new gas appliance is determined by a simple method, and deactivation of the appliance can be determined from a decreasing change in flow rate.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-71421
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-179027
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-174542